


Bring It On : All or Knotting

by heartyhales



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Derek isn't a good guy, Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied Mpreg, Jock Derek, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Stiles cries during sex, Stiles wears a skirt, alternative universe, cheerleader stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartyhales/pseuds/heartyhales
Summary: Stiles Stilinski is the school slut. A pretty little omega that will bend over for anyone. The way he parades in short skirts, jumping up and down, everyone can see how much of a slut he is.Right?





	Bring It On : All or Knotting

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the assbabies twitter gc for this honestly, but also i couldn't finish it without them.
> 
> And bar, I blame bar a whole lot.
> 
> This is heavily ib by hc's from here:  
> https://twitter.com/heartyhales/status/967941203965726724?s=21
> 
> And also some amazing art from haze :  
> https://twitter.com/hazediblaze/status/974687023671009280?s=21

According to Jackson Whittmore, Stiles Stilinski was the biggest slut known to man. A little omega bitch who was gagging for a knot.

According to Jackson Whittmore, Stiles Stilinski was a wolf slut who got the wettest under a Were, whether it was an alpha, beta, fuck even omega.

But then again it wasn't just Jackson. Everyone thought it. Stiles knew everyone did, being an omega on the cheer squad you got labelled instantly. It also really didn't help someone had overheard him, going into heat early, fingering himself in the bathroom. Hell, it wasn't like anyone talked to Stiles, and he sure as Christ wasn't going to start up the first conversation.

" Stilinski's fucking gagging for it, should have seen him when Boyd wolfed out, could smell how wet he was for miles."

It was cruel. Mean. Horrible. Whittmore. The exact reason Stiles was currently holed up in the bathroom stall, terrified to leave. Sure, maybe if Scott was with him he might not have been as scared to stand up for himself, but why put himself in pointless danger. It would never change Jackson's mind. So he sat, listening to how brutally they spoke about him, fists clutching the pleated skirt. Practice was in fifteen minutes, but he knew lacrosse didn't start for twenty. He'd have to leave while they were there.

"Don't be jealous because you can't get an omega to even look at you."

Oh.

Oh. That was.

Derek Hale.

Okay, maybe Jackson was right about him being a wolf slut. For one wolf. He might not have had sex with Derek, or anyone, or even ever spoke to him, but fuck he haunted Stiles' heat dreams. Captain of the lacrosse team, son of Talia Hale, head Werewolf Alpha of Beacon Hills, omega heartbreaker and owner of the most gorgeous green eyes. Stiles could literally write sonnets about his eyes and here he was, sticking up for him.

Kind of.

It made his heart swell, a soft smile on his lips. Curse being an omega. And then his good mood crashed.

"Even if he is a little omega bitch." Well, Derek sticking up for him didn't last long. The thought of Derek actually protecting him make his heart flutter, blush staining his lips. He couldn't help but let out a giggle at it, before he realised what he'd done.

" Shit that omega slut is in here, isn't he?" Jackson, again. His sneer made Stiles whine and curl his legs up to his chest, praying he could hide. He knew it didn't make it any better, could even smell himself, the fear. As much as he tried to not be the typical omega, he still was.   
But even if he was a typical omega, he could still try.

Looking back at it, his next move, probably the most idiotic.

He had no clue where the energy came from but he just bolted, shoving the stall door straight into Jackson Whittmore's asshole face. Plan A, perfected. Now to escape- woah shit that's firm damn, oh fuck. He hadn't expected to nearly brain himself running into Derek's very....very hard chest. Like fuck dude how much do you work out, you can work out on top of Stiles any day of the week.

And fuck, he's even better up close. And those eyes. It takes feeling himself getting wet to snap out of whatever trance he's in. The first thing that hits him is the smell. Fuck the smell. Maybe because it's programmed into him, maybe because he's him, but Stiles could roll around in the scent of alpha's all day. And here he was, basically drowning in it.

It really didn't take a genius to work out that he'd just gone into heat. Just his fucking luck.

He could feel the slick drip down his shaking thighs, soaked through his panties. He could feel the heat of three alphas and two betas. He could feel the heat radiating from Derek. He could feel their eyes. Derek's eyes. Red, not their usual green, equally as beautiful.

" Get out, now." It was a growl, between sharp teeth. If there was one thing Derek was known the most for, it was his self control. But Stiles just couldn't move. "Omega leave now!" Oh, alpha voice. Shit, he could have come in his pants right there. But that snapped him out. His eyes filled with tears, he upset his alpha. With his bottom lip wobbling, tears started to fall, fear growing with the scent of alpha's that weren't Derek. When his tears fell and with a blush that stretched to his thighs, he nodded, feet moving quickly. He needed to leave.

With one last look behind him, he only saw Derek, the rest of them disappearing into the background.

" Yes, alpha."

And yeah, Stiles would be lying if he didn't say he came in his pants the second he heard that approving growl.

\---

Okay, so maybe Stiles hadn't gone into heat. Not exactly. False heat, they weren't rare but Stiles hadn't had them before. They were brought on by the entrance of a perfect Alpha. One that was strong, one that would give him healthy pups. It didn't take a genius to work out that was Derek.

Derek.

Fuck.

The hours Stiles had spent jerking off thinking about his alpha. The alpha. Hell, he'd spent three hours the night before riding his fingers and begging for his knot. It made him feel shameful. It was better to just try and forget the captain, or else Stiles was going to end up with wet panties again; maybe even seeing the lacrosse team as a whole would do that. There was a certain thought that involved a lot of knots and a lot of come, and stayed way too long in Stiles' mind.

He wasn't like that. He was nice, well tried to be. He wasn't a slut like Jackson said, he'd never even kissed anyone before. Even the thought of it made him blush.

Kissing Derek.

Woah.

Stiles let out a soft whine, blush spreading down his neck. He ignored the stare of a nearby beta, just trying to get to practice, and fast.

And he would have been. If it wasn't for Jackson and his friends.

And Derek.

Derek, who caused his stomach to flip and his heart to flutter. Derek, who was the perfect alpha in every way. He was big, huge. So much bigger than Stiles.

Better to hold him down.

Stiles looked down immediately, letting out a soft noise. He could hear the cheer squad, not that far from where he was. He was so close. Then-

" Look who it is, omega whore. God look at his little mouth, can't even stop licking those lips for a second can you?" It filled Stiles with shame. All he'd tried to do was keep his head down. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to join the cheerleading team, but he wanted to. " Hang off anyone's knot, wouldn't you, slut?"

Stiles raised his head, looking for any kind of help. His eyes met Jackson's sneer, Derek's smirk, and Boyd looking apologetic. " Why don't you just fuck off, Whittmore." With his bottom lip wobbling he turned, intent on leaving, heart pounding at the force of standing up to an alpha. Stiles' knees wobbled. He was a horrible omega. Who spoke back to an alpha that way.

He was stupid to not expect the hand that gripped his arm.

" Jackson! Get off!" He pleaded, glaring at the alpha digging his nails into the soft skin of his bicep. Stiles panicked, letting out whines, the scent of fear growing and enveloping them.

" Submit you stupid whore!" At the alpha's growl, he whined louder, tears falling down his cheeks. He panicked more, crying loudly now. " Stop fucking struggling." Stiles' eyes pleaded with the other players, eyes catching Derek's. Who was still smirking.

It made his chest hurt. Derek was his alpha, he was supposed to protect him. Stiles cried harder, at the feel of Jackson's hand sliding beneath his skirt, playing with the lace hem of his panties. " Such a little omega slut, gagging and begging for a knot. That's what you need isn't it little Stilinski, need a big alpha knot." A shiver ran up his spine, as Jackson's hand slipped under his panties, fingers rubbing over his hole.

The sobs grew louder, as Stiles pushed at Jackson's chest, staring at Derek. Please alpha. Help me. He whimpered as Derek visibly tensed, at the sight of the other alpha touching him. He moved so fast that Stiles didn't even notice. One minute he felt the warmth of a hand on his ass, the next, Derek was pulling Jackson away, growling and eyes red.

And oh, that was definitely slick. Shit, he was wet. He was in heat, for real this time.

Derek growled again, glaring at Jackson. " Fine, omega's yours." His alpha let the other go, before Jackson grinned. " He's gagging for any knot though." And with that Jackson's nose was broken.

Wetness ran down his thighs, soaked through his underwear, due to the show his alpha put on. He could feel the heat of his cheeks, breathing coming out in shallow pants. " Alpha, please." It was a shameless whine. Hell, he thought it was even the first time he'd spoke to him, but fuck he wanted to be bred.

Whiskey eyes met red, and then he was over his alpha's shoulder. Tears rolled down his cheeks, as he gripped Derek's back, writhing in his arms. Stiles let out a whimper, Derek growing in response. God, he was fucking soaked. He watched as the other's retreated, wait, no, as Derek walked away from them.

A burn began in his stomach, as Stiles smiled, thinking of his alpha carrying him away to hide from others eyes. His alpha was going to breed him so well, was going to treat him so well, treat him like a goddess.

And then Derek dropped him.

It wasn't the most graceful, but...He was under the bleachers. Derek Hale, his alpha in shining armour, was going to breed him, under the bleachers, where there were currently people watching the cheer practice.

He couldn't even focus, thinking about how his alpha had let him down. He wanted to be cared for, to be loved. Stiles felt the warmth of Derek's large hands on his hips. Large. Big. So much bigger than him, big alpha who was going to breed him. He let himself be rolled onto his stomach, his alpha moving his pliant body with ease.

As much as he needed it, needed his alpha's knot, he was crying. Sobbing, tears rolling down his face, thighs shaking. That's when he felt Derek freeze. Stiles felt his body being rolled over, but hid his face in his hands, sobs wracking his body.

" Shh, hey baby, come on little one it's okay." With the kind words Stiles opened his eyes, greeted with a sight of Derek he hadn't seen. Him being gentle. His face was relaxed and open, thumb rubbing circles on his knee. He couldn't help but let out another sad whine, which made his alpha's brows furrow, hand raising to cup his cheek and catch and falling tears. " Good boy, omega, my gorgeous boy."

Stiles let out another whine, this time for his alpha. He could feel his slick pooling between his thighs. With a soft smile, Derek parted his thighs. God, it was so embarrassing, the way Derek was staring as his soaked panties, hunger in his eyes. Stiles blushed, carrying all the way to his thighs.

" A-alpha..." It was soft, quiet. Barely audible. But Derek wasn't listening. No, instead he was sliding down Stiles' panties, eyes trained on his slicked hole.

God, it was shameful.

What was even more shameful was how fucking good his alpha's tongue felt against his hole. He let out a moan, a sob, which was a miracle, as no one heard him. But shit, if they had it was worth it for the satisfied smirk on his alpha's face. A hand cupped over Stiles' mouth, Derek winking. " Keep quiet for me baby, okay?" And with that he continued to eat his omega out.

And god, Stiles loved it.

As much as he wanted to follow orders from his alpha, he was too far gone, mind clouded with thoughts of being bred. The whines of "Alpha" were muffled by Derek's hand, while Stiles arched and ground down on his tongue. His fingers dug into the soil, as his thighs shook, and with a sob, he came, riding his alpha's tongue.

Between his lashes, he stared at Derek, who was grinning and rubbing Stiles' come into his stomach, licking his thumb and tasting his omega. " Knew you'd be a slut, baby. I hear what everyone says about you. Jump around in those adorable little skirts begging for any alpha's knot, huh?" It made his stomach hurt, his alpha saying things like that. It wasn't true. He wanted to be a good boy for Derek, let Derek breed him and knot him, no one else.

With a sad whine, Stiles sat up, heat stated for at least a small amount of time. " No one else, Alpha. Never been anyone. Jackson made it up, I've never even kissed anyone I promise Alpha.." His voice was quiet, louder than before but still quiet. But overall, it was desperate, he was desperate. He reeked of panic at the idea his alpha would hate him and leave.

Derek's smirked dropped.

He hated him. He hated his omega. That was it. He was stupid, ugly, not like the pretty omegas who grabbed everyone's attention. Stiles was on the verge of sobbing again when he felt lips touch his own and god, they felt good. He whined into the others mouth, shyly touching Derek's tongue with his own. He had no idea what to do with his hands, instead choosing to grip Derek's jacket.

Experienced wasn't the word he'd use to describe the kiss. Stiles was the world's biggest virgin, but Derek? Derek invented kissing. Of course he did. The amount of omega's Derek had, Stiles couldn't count them with both his hands. He let out a soft moan, as his alpha dipped his head lower, marking his neck.

Blush enveloped Stiles' cheeks, tear streaks drying, but his bottom lip still wobbled. " That was my first kiss..."

More slick dribbled out of him, as he ground his hips up with a whimper, Derek sucking and biting a claim along his neck. " Alpha, fuck, Alpha, need your knot please." But Derek didn't stop. He needed to be bred how didn't Derek understand that. " Alpha, breed me, come on." Stiles pleaded, tears catching on his lashes.

With a chuckle Derek pulled away, mischief dancing in his eyes. Stiles moaned as Derek licked tasted him on his lips, then he realised with a blush.

Derek's chin was dripping with his slick. He was that wet for his alpha.

Stiles arched with a whimper, at Derek's thumb, playing with his little hole, teasing the rim. God, it made the pool of slick, now mixed with his alpha's saliva, grow beneath him.

And then he felt it, his alpha's dick, pressing against his thigh.

Oh. Oh.

Derek's dick was; well it was hard to put into words but one would be...huge. God, his knot's going to be bigger than his fist.

He'd dreamt of this moment, since the minute he'd saw Derek. A big, strong alpha who could provide and breed for him. Just the sight of those shoulders were enough to get him wet, the thought of his knot forcing him to finger himself in the bathroom more than once. Not that Stiles would ever admit it.

And okay, maybe he did cheer louder for Derek, but that was just because the alpha was the captain, not because he wanted his stomach big, round and filled with his pups. And maybe he did purposefully order an extra small uniform, so it showed the tops of his thighs just enough to show the pretty panties he'd brought especially for his alpha. But Derek never looked at him, always had a pretty omega with long hair on his arm, and he refuses to admit that's the reason he stopped shaving his hair.

The soft chuckle brought him out of his thoughts, his alpha's eyes red and trained on his twitching, wet hole. A whimper was wretched from him, at feeling of his alpha's cock pressing softly at the tight ring of muscle. " Jesus, so tight baby, gonna breed you so well." Derek grinned, digging his claws into Stiles' hips, pushing his dick in slowly.

" Alpha! Fuck! Knot me, breed me, need your knot please, please, i need it." He babbled, tears rolling down his cheeks. The need grew, ache settling in his chest.

Derek sighed, a slow smirk sliding on his lips as he finally bottomed out. " Acting like a bitch in heat, isn't wrong is it, baby? Need your alpha to give you a pup, make it all better?" God the words ripped through him, slick dribbling out around the thick cock inside him.

Stiles couldn't think; Alpha, Alpha, Alpha. A mantra that repeated through this mind. He babbled uncontrollably, a mixture of begs and pleads.

Derek's dick was big, and fuck, he was just so full.

He'd feel him for weeks and it would be so fucking amazing. But Derek was so gentle, he was cruel to Stiles but here he was, slow careful thrusts, but Stiles didn't need that, as amazing as it was.

He needed Derek to ruin him, inside and out.

He has no idea what forced him to do it, but Stiles dug his nails into Derek's arm, and growled. It began deep in his stomach, and burst from behind bared teeth.

He needed to be bred, and Derek knew it.

As soon as the growl left his lips he felt the world shift, his alpha moving him where he wanted him to be. Using him.

His world went fuzzy after that, dipping into a headspace which made him feel perfect. This was what he was made for, to be bred by a strong alpha. To carry his pups.

Derek was so deep, so rough. Perfect. Breeding him perfectly. Stiles didn't even realise he was crying until the sob was ripped last his lips by a particularly rough thrust, tears that rolled down his cheeks met the drool from his open mouth.

He could hear Derek, telling him how good he was, how much he was the perfect omega. All Stiles could do was chant alpha.

Slick dripped down his thighs as his alpha bred him so well, knowing exactly how to turn Stiles into a puddle of ecstasy. It was heaven.

" ...Will be so pretty with pups, so big and round, gonna be gorgeous." Derek muttered, his thrusts becoming harder, as he held on to Stiles' hips with claws that dug into skin and drew blood.

His alpha was losing control. Stiles did that. He made his alpha lose control.

Oh.

That was his alpha's knot, catching at his slicked hole. Stiles began to thrust back against his alpha, needing to be filled. He whined and sobbed louder.

He wanted his pups.

With a loud growl Derek dug his teeth, into his omega's shoulder, knot catching and filling Stiles up.

With an equally loud sob, Stiles came, grinding back on his Alpha's knot; satisfaction and his alpha's come filled him up.

He heard Derek growl softly, knot still tightly locked inside him, fingers rubbing against his stretched hole, but Stiles didn't care what Derek was doing, as long as he just stayed inside him, made sure he was bred properly. That's what he needed.

With a soft smile to himself, hand on his stomach he just knew.

Derek was a strong alpha, his pup would be as strong as him.

According to Jackson Whittmore, Stiles Stilinski was the biggest slut known to man. A little omega bitch who was gagging for a knot.

According to Jackson Whittmore, Stiles Stilinski was a wolf slut who got the wettest under a Were, whether it was an alpha, beta, fuck even omega.

Hell, maybe Jackson Whittmore had it right.

 


End file.
